


Magic Induced Dreams

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BL, Gay Sex, I didn't even know what I was doing.., It's shit, M/M, Shirocest, Smut, Vld Shiro birthday exchange, sigh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Shiro, still in the clutches of Zarkon, seems to be catching a slight break. But maybe.. he enjoyed it too much.





	Magic Induced Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the VLD Shiro's birthday exchange 2018

Shiro felt like he was floating, places were pressure increased and decreased in almost a sensual way. He sighed, the breath first slipping out of his lungs then being pulled, siphoned off into the void he seemed to endlessly stare into. Then light and sound and smell and taste hit him so suddenly he felt like he was going to die. Take me bitches, he thought. As he felt the smirk forming on his lips, he felt something else along with it, the feeling moving, kissing him.

He opened his eyes, only able to see an incredibly close pair of shut eyes. Then he realized he was kissing someone. The hands that roamed his body were odd, not feeling the same. One was soft and warm, like skin should be. The other one was warm as well, but it was harder, harsher. He swallowed slightly, deciding to give into the most likely fever dream he was experiencing. He ran his hands up into the other’s hair, finding it shorter in the back like his own, the forelock brushing against his forehead.

Shiro tensed slightly, the lips muttering calming words against his own. This was something else. The voice, _his voice_ , was calming him down in a way that almost scared him. It was fine though, this was all a dream. He’d wake up in the retention cell soon enough, strapped to the cold table like he had been the past year… But, in his moment of weakness, he gave in once more, wanting some escape from the reality that was his life currently.

He ran his hands down the strong back, feeling the way the muscle shifted under his skin and fingers. Shiro felt the cool air on his legs, realizing he was naked. Yep, total fever dream; he would never sleep naked knowing that he could be called to save the universe at any moment. Welp, now with that solid confirmation it was a dream, the arousal and adrenaline started kicking in and Shiro decided to have some fun. He gripped the wrists that propped up the man above him and flipped their bodies, pinning him down. He looked up, kissing and biting at his chest, seeing his own mouth opening, silent moans echoing through him.

He turned back to the body, immaculate muscles and clear skin. This wasn’t his body, his body was littered in glory that took the form of jagged pale lines. He kissed down the stomach that jolted from pleasure as his lips moved lower and lower. Shiro kissed at his navel, then down the line of hair. He was a romantic, he couldn’t help it.

He finally got to the cock that looked so much like his, pumping it slowly as he watched the man’s face. When the shut eyes opened, a soft yellow light pooled from them, blurring with the bed. Shiro shook his head, trying to see right as he paid attention to the task at hand.

 

Haggar smirked, watching the champion writhe slightly on the table. “Happy birthday victor,” she hummed, walking out of the room to leave him alone.

 

Shiro’s sight flickered for a moment, the positions changing. He looked down, seeing himself at his cock, leaning to take it between his lips. He groaned silently, bucking his hips up. He felt the tight heat encompass him, making him feel the best he had in months. He panted, sweat dripping over the scar on his nose and down the sides of his high cheekbones. The man looked up with a smirk, eyes glowing deviously as he went all the way down, causing Shiro to buck his hips up even harder, his back arching heavily.

The cloned moved away and grabbed a bottle of something, pouring the viscous liquid onto his thick fingers. He smirked once more at the other and pressed them to Shiro’s hole. He shoved two in, Shiro’s back writhing uncontrollably. It felt amazing, but at the same time, it felt almost hollow, as if the fingers weren’t real… He was getting too lost in this, he needed to snap out of it and enjoy the empty pleasure and not dwell on it. This was his tiny ounce of grace that had been shown by the Galra’s, so he would take it.

Shiro moved back against the fingers, earning a happy, devilish smirk from the man now above him.  The fingers moved faster and Shiro felt as if he were being pushed closer and closer to the edge, but it still wasn’t enough. The words more and need flashed through his mind.

Once he felt the fingers leave, he raised his head, having not realized it was thrown back. He looked at the other figure, a silent whimper coming from him. The other smirked and grasped his own cock and drizzled the liquid over it, pumping a few times then pressing it against the rim, teasingly stretching it out as he pulled in and out. He kept just the head in, then, out of nowhere he stuffed his whole cock into the tight opening, his head thrown back in pleasure.

His screams went unheard, but he could feel them, he could feel both of their grunts and gasps.

Shiro’s vision blanked out once more then he was the one fucking the other, grunting as he pounded into the other, relentless in speed and strength. It felt amazing. He was getting both, his conscience switching back and forth. He was in a hell-induced heaven. He continued moving his hips, his muscles flexing with each move forward, contracting and expanding with the force it took to pound into the other. Or, into himself… Then the searing heat in his lower stomach distracted him from all thoughts.

The emptiness was still there, but it felt so artificially good that he didn’t care. This was one hell of a wet dream. He thrusted in, lasting only a few more moments before white blinded him, his body feeling like it was being torn apart, piece by piece. Then, he was back in the void, floating. He wondered how many times things like this would happen before he was found…


End file.
